Caught Between Two Worlds
by Cutemouse-Evilsqueak
Summary: The blood of Riddle and Malfoy were mixed to be the heir to the throne. But what mother would let her child rule over death and decay? Even in Mrs. Malfoy's mind, Muggles are better then that. But she can't stop what will happen in 11 years time.


Kay, so this will be my only disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is in the books.

This will be my only Claimer. I DO own anything not in the pottervers. Rayel is mine...no touchy without asking.

Lastly. If you have read another story like this. It was an old version that my writing partner gave up on and then deleted. I have since broken ties with her. This will be here to stay.

* * *

Shadows,

It's funny…I don't usually right down my thoughts…but Today I think I better. These past few weeks have been a whirlwind of confusion. I am now the proud mother of a daughter I didn't conceive but still love. Her name is Rayel Koln and she is 4 weeks old.

She came to us at pride fest of all things. Kris and I were dancing and having a good time when the lady appeared. She was older then us by a few years and nothing short of beautiful. I still remember how sad she was, standing among the bright colors and festive merry makers. She stood out and yet it was only my boyfriend and I that noticed her. And she to us as well. Suddenly the world around us was quiet. Her eyes scanned till they found us and their they stopped. Silver eyes that held so much purpose and resolve…framed by the palest gold hair I had ever scene. She was so upheld…and regal even.

The lady walked to us and thrust the bundle in our arms. It was so forceful that if Kris hadn't caught it, the bundle would have dropped on the ground.

We looked down to see a new born child wrapped in fine gray silk. She was asleep and peaceful, beautiful. I looked back up to ask the mother of the child what was going on, but my eyes met open air. She was gone, and Pridefest carried on like she had never been. Sounds and laughter came back. Rainbow gained color once more. The only difference was the sleeping baby nestled in the crook of my boyfriends arm. We choose to leave pride early and go back home. We would keep the girl…what else could we do?

At home we unwrapped her, clothed her and fed her. Within the silk there had been a note. I'm leaving the note next to this entry. Maybe someday I can show it to Ray, to help her understand.

I'll lastly state that we had a friend make us birth records and pass them off as legal. Rayel is now an American child. My child.

Good night For Now

Toni

* * *

(Letter next to the first entry. It's made of a rough paper and the writing is very elegant)

_Dear Mr. and Mrs,_

_This child has no name and no home. By intuition of my own, I'll trust that you'll keep her. She has a destiny to follow, but not today. 11 years from now…keep her safe for 11 years….please. I beg of you._

_NM_

_

* * *

  
_

Shadows,

It shouldn't surprise me that my little three year old is doing things like this. I do find it annoying though. I tell her no. But she doesn't listen. Instead of walking away like a good daughter would. She levitates the plate of cookies closer to her. Luckily that girl thinks loud enough for even a untrained telepathic like me to catch her. She's a good child. I just hope that being special doesn't go to her head….Shot! Baby's crying again!

bye

Toni

* * *

Shadows,

My daughter came to me today holding Whysp, my 4ft ball python familiar, and she was grinning madly. Now I've learned to never expect normal out of the six year old…but I still catch myself doing it.

'Mommy' she says 'Can Whysp and Fae stay in my room more?'

I looked down to notice that my husband's python is also down at Rayel's feet. It's funny but both snakes have never made a mean move against the girl. In fact, they've always seemed to love her. I reach down and touch Whysp's head.

_Why?_ I thought to her. My python looked back at me in contempt. Whysp has always had the aloofness of a cat, but like most times she puts up with my questions.

First come the picture of Rayel sleeping with a python on either side of her. It's nothing that worries me. I know that they would never hurt her. Next came a pentagram followed by the softly whispered word.

_Protection… _for emphasis. Whysp's voice is feminine and airy as always as it moved through my mind. And she doesn't care to speak human words, preferring to stick to pictures to make her point.

I pulled back from Whysp and crouched down by Fae. I had felt the barest bits of agreement coming from her as I look in her dark eyes. As my husbands familiar, Fae rarely speaks to me in any fashion. I sighed and looked to my daughter. Her eyes were in full puppy mode while she waited for me to be done talking to the pythons.

I gave in of course. Who am I to argue with the goddesses' children? Not even tarot is making much sense today…I think it's time for some sleep, maybe tomorrow I can figure out why my life is weirder then the average witches…

Till marrow

Toni

* * *

AN: So this is just a prolog and setting. The rest of the story won't be in a dairy form nor will it be from Toni's pov. If anything confused you…don't worry. It will be explained. Feel free to ask questions. I may answer then. I will say one thing, Toni and Kris are muggles.


End file.
